Bats
Bats is an All Ages Award from the Girl Scouts of Nassau County. = Activities = Bats: Developed by Troops 1210 & 1107 of the Lone Star Council Program Age Level Requirements: Daisy: 4 activities Brownie: 4 activities Junior: 6 activities GS 11-17: 11 activities Basic Level: 1. Visit the Congress Avenue Bridge in Austin, TX, Carlsbad Caverns in New Mexico, or other bat flight location to view bats in flight. Watch the sky at twilight where you live to look for bats. Remember – never go into any caves without a trained adult and always follow SafetyWise rules. 2. View the video “The Secret World of Bats” from this kit. This 30-min. live action video takes us into the mysterious world of bats. 3. Read the book Stellaluna or another storybook about bats. 4. Know the following terms and be able to explain them to your group: : □ Stalagmite : □ Stalactite : □ Grotto : □ Cave : □ Cavern : □ Spelunking 5. Find out all you can about bats. Use the activity book from this kit or go to your local library or visit the Bat Conservation International website at http://www.batcon.org to find out the following information about bats: : □ What bats live in your area? : □ What are some of the different kinds of bats? : □ Are bats in the bird family? : □ How do bats navigate? : □ What do bats eat? : □ How do bats care for their young? : □ How are bats helpful? : □ Describe bat anatomy. Intermediate Level: 6. As a troop, make up a play about bats and put on the play for another troop or group to teach them about bats. 7. Make a poster and display about bats and put it up in a school or other place where people can learn more about bats. Great idea for Girl Scouts on Display event! 8. Find out what kind of animals live in a cave, cavern, or grotto. Select one and learn how it has adapted to life underground as opposed to animals of the same family that we see above ground. 9. Visit a local cavern (Inner Space or Natural Bridge). Discuss with your troop or group your observations. 10. Build a bat house. Advanced Level: 11. Take a guided tour of West Cave Preserve, on Hamilton Pool Road, near Austin. Call for group reservations at 1-830-825-3442. 12. Find out what diseases bats can carry. How can we stay safe? What about vampire bats? Should we be afraid of bats? 13. Learn the history, importance and location of one of the major caverns such as Carlsbad, Luray, Diamond, Mammoth, Meremac, Black Hills, or other cavern. 14. Find out about equipment used in caving. Show that you know how to select, use and care for the equipment. Be able to explain the purpose of each piece of equipment and when to use it. Show that you know how to dress for caving or visiting a cavern. 15. Find out about organizations that organize caving trips in your area. Have someone from the organization talk to your group about caving. Learn the safety measures and training that are needed to plan and carry out a caving trip. Participate in a caving trip. 16. Find out about organizations and efforts for cave conservation. Bat Conservation International is a non-profit organization dedicated to bat conservation, research, and education. Their phone number is 1-800-538-2287. See #5 for website. They have information about the bat flights from the Congress Avenue Bridge and other locations. Note: Check out the Bats Patch Program Kit which contains the video “The Secret World of Bats,” as well as the Stellaluna storybook and other resources and activities. = See also = List of Council's Own All Ages Awards = External Links = http://www.gsctx.org/ama/orig/Bats.pdf Category:GSNC